


Twin Devils

by Kodoxha



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Multi, OC, Obsession, Past, Romance, Slight Yandere, Steamy, Threesome, Twins, Yandere, back story, male twins, male yandere, threesome potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodoxha/pseuds/Kodoxha
Summary: The Hitachiin Twins- a term synonymous with Beauty, Mischief and Greed. Their handsome features and brotherly love are known far and wide- so is their disdain for others. Lucky for Rei, she has the keys to their kingdom, question is; will she use them or will they use her?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/ Hitachiin Hikaru, Original Female Character/ Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Predator(s) or Prey(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first post. I don’t know if this train is worth riding, but lord knows my mind won’t stop bouncing this lil story around. Please enjoy and feel free to give feedback.

The Hitachiin twins were always by themselves, such was their way. They were both perfect in every conceivable way- charming, witty, intelligent, handsome- how god managed to create two men so perfectly perfect and so exactly the same was something much pondered. The girls who attended the host club couldn’t help but fall victim their facade. Their ‘brotherly’ love was what captivated audience’s hearts and minds. The two brothers were utterly entrancing to everyone. 

Few could even tell the twins apart. There were the other members of the host club, yes. But there was a certain perverse joy they took in being unidentifiable. When they defiled young women together, they often took to playing the “which one is Hikaru” game with them. There was something so intoxicating, to have someone in their clutches and yet so utterly confused as to who they even were. 

And thus the twin had remained unknowable. There was someone, long ago who had told them apart, but she was long gone- gone in the night, along with the maid who betrayed them.

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for their first class of the day to begin. It was set to be a simple day with not a lot of fun. If they were feeling devious enough at the end of the day, perhaps they would be able to steal Haruhi away for the more perverted game of “which one was Hikaru.”  
Class began as usual, a new transfer student was introduced.

And thus, a new player had entered their game.

Rei Komori had always been a rather silent type. She preferred to observe. She preferred to never be looked at, talked to, or touched. Rei kept her things in order. One look at her perfectly placed dress, and even the casual observer could tell she was a woman with highly placed ambitions. Of course, her Scholarship Honor Student status would also give that away.  
Rei’s day was passing at a pleasing pace. After the passing of her mother last year, she worked even harder to reach her goals. She would never work as a maid or servant to anyone, she would not be like her mother. 

Rei awoke at a bright 6am, to her usually morning routine of working out, making breakfast, reading and heading to school. She had carefully reviewed a compiled list with names of individuals whom it would benefit her to befriend.

Thus, the perfect start to Rei’s perfect high school career was in effect. Little did she know, that all of this would be for naught once she introduced herself to the class.  
As Rei rose from her bowed position she caught two pairs of eyes she never expected to find in the same room as her ever again. Four eyes so light brown they were practically yellow narrowed at the girl now making her way to the seat across the room from them.

Rei’s heart began to hammer in her chest, she could feel their strong gaze on her as she settled herself. There was no way they even remembered her. Their time together had been fleeting and when they were so young. Rei began to steadily talk herself down, but could feel their eyes still boring into her even as the teacher began the lesson. An embarrassed heat rose itself up her body, manifesting itself as a cute pink along her neck and cheeks. 

The blush did not go unnoticed by the Hikaru and Kaoru who took it as a confirmation that she was the girl from so long ago, and that- yes- she still remembered them. And oh, how they remembered her.  
_________________________________________________  
The past of two devils will always be a messy and unsightly one, but the beginning is somewhat sweet; Two identical boys just wanting to be acknowledged as individuals.

Had Rei known that her smart observations would lead to such chaos later on, perhaps she would have purposely lost the “which one is Hikaru game.” But, alas, you can’t change the past, no matter how much you wish it.  
Rei was the daughter of a maid that worked for the Hitachiin household. The family was gracious enough to let the woman bring her young daughter to study and keep their two sons company. Their parents were anxious to acclimate them to other children and hopefully have them outgrow their ‘closeness.’ 

At first, the twins completely ignored her, which had irritated her, yes. But, she was a quiet child who preferred to sit back and watch rather than participate. This was their first game- the quiet game. Who would be the first to break their silence?

As it would turn out, Rei would, with the loud shattering of a very expensive vase. Poor young girl was completely distraught over the broken expensiveness she had caused. She was young enough to still be clumsy, yet old enough to know the consequences of her actions. This particular action would potentially cause her to not only lose her education, but also her mother’s job.  
Just as Rei was stealing herself to face her certain doom- the twins appeared. 

“Please help me,” was all she said. However, Hikaru and Kaoru had developed their sadistic tendencies early on.  
“We’ll help you. If you can win the “Which one is Hikaru game,” they said in unison. As the two devils presented the naive young girl in front of them with an impossible riddle, they too were ignorant of the repercussions the outcome would hold. 

“You are Hikaru. You are Kaoru.” With her words confident and her answer right, Rei had effectively sealed her fate as Hikaru’s and Kaoru’s first winner, friend, playmate, and maybe even their first real love. Rei was spared the consequences of shattering the vase, but little did she know how she would truly have to pay for it later.

Once boring, monotonous days became joyful and colorful. Rei never lost the “Which one is Hikaru” game much to the delight of the twins. However, she did lose many other games- tag, hide and seek, chess and even tic-tac-toe. Rei didn’t minded losing though, she began to realize how much fun it was to participate even if just for a little bit. Hikaru and Kaoru were overjoyed to have not only a friend, but someone who saw them as they were- separate, together. 

If only youth could last forever, and was not cut short by the actions of the old. Rei’s mother had ambitions, and lavish dreams of luxury. So, her maid mother needed the combination to the Hitachiin family’s safe- and who better to give it to her, but the twin naive heirs. Thus, Rei never saw her devils again, she never even got to say bye.  
_________________________________________________

Of course, that was then, this is now, and the present is so much more interesting than the past. 

Upon hearing the dismissal for lunch, Rei quickly rose to leave. In her haste, she bumped into Haruhi Fujioka. Rei, ever the diplomat, was quick to apologize. 

“No worries, I’m fine! You’re Rei Komori right? It’s nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka. I’m also a scholarship student,” Haruhi extended her hand to Rei. Rei shook it and took a calming breath. Haruhi invited Rei to have lunch with her outside by one of their many fountains.  
Haruhi was a bit excited to find another Scholarship student with whom she could relate. Rei asked many questions about Ouran and the people attending Ouran. Haruhi happily filled her in with numerous stories regarding ‘rich people and their reactions to commoners.’  
Rei was pleased to have made such an insightful friend.

What a stroke of luck to have bumped into Haruhi! She had been getting worked up over nothing, just some silly stares that surely didn’t remember her. They were just staring because she was a ‘commoner-‘ Haruhi’s phrasing not her’s.

“Anyway, I’ m apart of the Host Club, you should stop by sometime, the other members are pretty nice people (if not a little crazy). I’ll make sure you aren’t charged,” Haruhi offered to Rei, much to Rei’s surprise. What? Rei was smart and observant- you don’t think she would have already discerned that Haruhi was actually a girl. Fine by her, none of her business. Besides, she knew that Kyouya Ootori was a member of the infamous club- and was someone to certainly be friends with. 

“I would greatly enjoy getting to know some of your friends, thank you Haruhi,” and thus Rei’s ‘in’ was sealed. Whilst such a successful lunch was going on below, a set of mischievous yellow eyes were looking on from above.

“She’s actually here, Hikaru,” Kauro breathed.

“Lets not let her run away this time”

“What if she pretends to not know us?”

“I think we could make that work in our favor,” smirked Hikaru, “Lets play a game.”  
_______________________________________________

Life can either be a breeze, or a tangled web weaved. For the devilish twins, it was more than just tangled, it was a royal game of triple chess where-in half of the pieces could be thrown out any moment. Poor Rei, to have so many threads entangled about herself.

Call it what you will- fate, destiny, a terrible sense of ‘street smarts-‘ but Rei walked into the abandoned music room of her own free will. She even had high expectations. Too bad for her, the game has already begun. 

“Rei,” Haruhi made her way over to escort Rei to a table in a more secluded area of the club, “I’m glad you could make it, let me introduce you to the rest of the members!” Haruhi, in a most dashing fashion, introduced Rei to Tamaki, Mori, Honey and Kyouya all at once.

“Wow! Another Commoner! I’m so happy to make your acquaintance my fair princess,” Tamaki bowed to her and kissed her hand.

Dang, she really hadn’t exaggerated her stories. These people really were as crazy as they were made out to be. 

More pleasantries were exchanged, and Rei was about to deftly maneuver the conversation to finances of the club and her own interest in accounting. It was pretty easy to let Tamaki think it was his own idea to have her join their club as a financial advisor (and maid- much to the chagrin of Rei). 

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, “it would be nice to have some help with the book keeping. Would you really be interested in a managerial position?”

“Of course! I need to build my resumé with things that I actually want to do, and not just waitressing,” There, a smart and practical answer, “and it would really help me make some more friends,” with just a touch of heart. Yeah, Rei was pretty good at this. Tamaki was beside himself, spinning fantasies of god knows what about her and... Haruhi...? Ok none of her business...

“Wait, we can’t fully induct you without the permission of everyone,” cried Honey.

“You’re right Honey- Senpai! We must ensure that adding a woman to our ranks is fine with all members! Mommy where are the twins?” Tamaki shouted.

The twins...?

“Right this way daddy.” There it was. The voice(s) that stoped her heart and sent the hairs on her neck up. This was a joke, this was a bad dream. But as Rei turned around and saw them so close to her, she couldn’t help but want to reach out and touch them. They were so close to her, her boys were close enough to touch again. 

“Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Rei Komori. She is currently being inducted into our merry band of scallywags. But! We need your final approval to truly bring her on board!” Tamaki pushed her forward into them.

They caught her of course, and their touch burned. The slightest heat from their hands on her arms sent a thrill through her. Rei was so close to them now, she was sure they could feel her heart pounding. The distance between their bodies allowed Rei the opportunity to really take in their maturity. They were mature. Fuck they were hot! Something deep within Rei ignited. 

“Rei, that’s a pretty name,” said Hikaru as he pulled her closer to him. 

“You remind me of of a flower I once saw long ago,” Kaoru whispered as he wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her hair. 

“We missed you,” was the faintest whisper in her ears before she was roughly pulled from them by Haruhi.

“Alright, that’s enough! She’s gonna work with us, she doesn’t care for your antics,” Haruhi continued to lecture, but their eyes lingered on Rei.

Their sparking eyes did nothing to calm the heat that had torn through her body. She felt exposed. Rei had been unprepared to see them, and in a place like this! 

Breathe. Breathe. Think rationally. This is a Host club. Their job is to host. They don’t remember you. You are not special. You are simply... overwhelmed by them. 

“You’ll get used to the way things work around here pretty fast Rei,” Kyouya said.

“Thank you, I’m just a bit flustered is all,” Rei smiled- she could do this, she could play the part- “I am very pleased to meet you, my name is Rei Komori. I hope you consent to letting me join your club,” Rei faced herself squarely to the devils.

The twins were enthralled. She wanted to play too! After just the feel of her, they were hungry. Hikaru and Kaoru were practically buzzing from their thrill. 

“I’m Hikaru.”

“And I’m Kaoru.”

“We hope you will take good care of us,” they said in perfect unison.

_______________________________________________

Days passed after the initial meeting. They hadn’t touched her since. In fact, they had been friendly to her. The twins worked with her, ate lunch with her and even teased her- but only ever in groups. Never alone. It was better to lull her into feeling safe. 

If they wanted her to come to them, they had to be patient. As much as the twins wanted to get her alone and feel the heat coming off that cute blush of hers, they could wait. Besides, they still had Haruhi.

That was exactly the problem. Haruhi. While the rest of the world saw the irritation and annoyance she raged at them with, Rei didn’t miss the slight pink her cheeks would take when the Hitachiins played a particularly intimate game with her. It caused a flare of protectiveness within Rei. They were her boys. 

Rei had noticed the first week- the odd infatuation her boys had with Haruhi. She couldn’t help the clenching she felt in her chest any time she saw it. 

However, it was by week two that Rei noticed the times when the three of them disappeared, and where. A storage room, tucked away in the corner of the huge club room. 

Rei was overcome. She had to know what they why they retreated to such a secluded area. With Hikaru and Kaoru, of course it was something less than holy. The boys were flirts! They were teases! They were devils... and even though Rei could imagine well enough what may or may not be happening... she still just had to see. 

This was how Rei ended up catching a glimpse of a particularly fun game the three of them played. 

_______________________________________________

Haruhi was innocent, and weak- like a lamb. The twins were more than happy to guide her. They couldn’t leave such a lost little lamb all by itself. So they would loosen her tie, and caress her body. Sometimes, the devils would tie her hands, sometimes they would find a mirror- but today, today they blindfolded her. And with each kiss and caress they would ask her “which one was that?” 

Her black tie was used to blindfold her, causing Haruhi’s already high anxiety to spike even more. Next, came their touches. So sweet. As one of the held her firm from behind into their chest, the other slowly unbuttoned her shirt and began teasing her slowly with his touches. Finally, one gave a squeeze to her breast. Haruhi couldn’t help but gasp.

“Which one was that?” They sang into her ears, causing a chill to run down her spine. 

“I-I don’t know.” She wanted them to stop, needed them to continue.

“Aw c’mon Haruhi,” another squeeze, “surely you must have a guess.” Slowly all four hands were on her body. Two began toying with her breasts, as one held her hips down, and the last hand dipped into her pants to cup her. 

Haruhi gave a soft cry. 

“If you guess right, you might even get a reward,” the devils whispered to her. Oh god, yes. She wanted to be rewarded. She could be a good girl. 

“The one h-holding my waist, and... and my...” her cheeks were on fire. 

“And your what, Haruhi?” The twins teased, while giving her breast an extra squeeze and her slit a nice long stroke. 

Haruhi was trembling, “and... my breast. That one is Hikaru!” Haruhi all but screamed. She wanted her release so bad. 

But she was wrong, not that she knew it. But someone did. The girl watching. Rei knew. 

Rei was trembling. From anger, fear, frustration- need? She didn’t know. But she couldn’t help but feel her possessiveness rise within her once again. As Haruhi gave her stupid answer, Rei let out an almost inaudible sigh. Almost inaudible.

The twins caught it though, and they both raised their gaze to where Rei was peeking. The devils looked dead at her, and said “wrong,” then unceremoniously dropped Haruhi.

Rei ran. She ran as fast as she could out of the club room, up more stairs and through many hallways until ripping open the door of a random darkened classroom and hiding herself there. 

______________________________________________

A good chase, that was a beautiful way to spice up their game. She knew how much they liked tag. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a smirk and took off after their prey, abandoning Haruhi to pick up herself.

They no longer needed to continue playing with Haruhi, when their real love was so close to being theirs. The twins promised to be good lovers, they would be gentle- at first. They were devils after all.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is caught by the mischievous twins.

Rei anxiously waited in a darkened classroom... after school... in a maid costume... Tamaki had insisted on her attire. Rei was cursing herself for not putting up more of a fight- the stupid skirt was much shorter than the regular uniform, and the only thing separating her from the rest of the world was a zipper. Damn Tamaki!

It had been 30 minutes, Rei couldn’t even be sure that they followed after her. She secretly hoped that they had. It was a surprise to herself when she recognized the burning in her heart was jealousy. 

So much had changed. They were not just her boys anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru had found other toys. Of course they had. Still, Rei’s heart couldn’t help but give a wild flutter at the thought of them.

This was stupid! She needed to stop hiding in a classroom and just go home. All she had was really wishful thinking- that they would remember her, like her, want her! It was all ridiculous and just a fantasy that she wanted. Rei had just wanted to be seen. 

Rei went to exit the classroom, and as she stepped out, hands caught her on either side. Suddenly, hot breath was warming her ears.

“Caught you,” they whispered.

____________________________________________

Of course they would find her, she was terrible at hide-n-seek. Of course they would catch her, she was terrible at tag. Of course she would lose, she wanted to.

Hikaru dragged Rei back into the classroom as Kaoru locked the door behind them. Rei was quick to get out of her shock and break away from Hikaru. She slowly started backing away from them.

“What are you doing?” Rei demanded.

“Calm down, Rei,” Hikaru’s sophisticated tone sent a thrill down her spine.

“We just want to play a game with you,” Kaoru chimed.

They had her. She was so close to them now. Their one and only winner, their one and only lover. But the look on her face told them that she wasn’t ready to accept that just yet. No matter, the devils could be very persuasive. 

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look and-

“Stop- Stop that,” Rei cut their next move off. She could read them as well as they could read each other- she knew they were about to pounce.

A lazy smile worked its way across Hikaru’s face. He advanced towards her, she countered by taking more steps back, until she made contact with the cool glass of the classroom window.  
Kaoru had taken advantage of her distraction and moved to her side to hold her hand. 

The cold glass caused Rei’s body to shiver. The warmth radiating from Kaoru’s hands weren’t helping in releasing the tension that had built up in her body. He began to massage her hand, pressing slow circles into her skin.

Rei’s breath hitches and she made the mistake of making eye contact with Kaoru. Once she looked into his yellow eyes, she was mesmerized. These were the same eyes belonging to the same man who had loved her as a child. This was him. She couldn’t forget him... or his twin.

Hikaru’s own hands got busy as well. As one stroked her arm up and down, the other caressed her cheek. Touching her was a drug within itself. He could feel the pent up knots and twists she was making within herself. Rei was as soft as he remembered. 

Rei’s eyes snapped to Hikaru’s as his hand fell to her collarbones and began their exploration of her chest. As Hikaru moved, so did Kaoru, he gently dropped her arm and traced the contours of her body, repeatedly going up and down her legs. 

She was going crazy. Their touch was electric. She couldn’t help but hold her breath every time Kaoru’s touch ventured up so high on her leg, that his fingers brushed the tip of her skirt. 

Releasing a long breath she was holding in, Rei involuntarily shifted her body further into their embrace, away from the glass. 

The twins took advantage of her concession and swiftly maneuvered her to sit on top of a desk.

“Ah! I- wh- what’s this game?” Rei asked, trying to deflect from the situation at hand.

Their smoldering gazed pressed into her as their hands did her feverish skin. One of them leaned in and kissed her. One of his hands tangled within her hair as the other reached for her dress zipper and began to pull it down.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. However, Rei’s lips did not stay lonely for long as the other was upon her immediately. As the other slid down her body to begin kissing his way up her left leg, the one kissing her deepened the kiss. He took her right hand, that had been death gripping the edge of the desk and placed it on his chest.

Rei was trembling. This was a sensory overload. Her body was hot and wet. She needed. She ached. Once the kisser was done with his exploration of her mouth, he pulled away, keeping her hand. The other twin remained kneeling, and took her left hand placing it on his chest. 

“Which one of us is Hikaru?”

There was silence for a moment, the only sound being their ragged breathing. This was it. This was her choice now. She could choose to accept them or she could choose to deny them. 50/50 chance. 

“You are Hikaru.” She couldn’t lie. She couldn’t willingly pick wrong. She needed to be right. She always was.

The one kneeling with her hand, that had his shirt clenched in it, got up and leaned over her, “I am Hikaru, correct.” Hikaru closed his eyes and bent forward, burying his face into her neck and inhaling his girl deeply.

“You are Kaoru,” Rei was delirious, she was sure. Her thoughts were growing more and more muddled as she brought Kaoru in closer.

“You’re always so smart Rei,” Kaoru whispered softly into her ear. 

They both pulled away and swiftly pulled off her maid dress. 

“You can play maid another time,” Hikaru announced.

“Right now, we need you Rei,” Kauro groaned at seeing her near naked form. 

Rei could only gape at the two of them. She watched them remove their blazers, and then their ties, and then unbutton and untuck their shirts, and finally take off the belts. 

“The game has only just begun, Rei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
